


Locked Out

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meet-Cute, National Sciles Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Scott finds his neighbor locked out and helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sciles Day! The prompt is from this list: http://ironinkpen.tumblr.com/post/111911630017/please-consider

“Um…are you ok?” Scott asks to the person in front of him. He’s a little tired and is looking forward to a nice night in with plenty of Netflix and the leftover chili he cooked yesterday. He just hopes because of the storm raging on outside the power holds out.

The person in front of him: the one in soft, gray sweats and a plain white t-shirt, a laundry basket at his feet and forehead pressed against the opposite wall turns his head slightly to the left to squint at him. It’s not a particularly friendly squint.

“Does it look like I’m doing ok?” comes the dry, clearly sarcastic remark.

Scott could just leave it at that: scoff and mumble “whatever” before walking to his own apartment and getting out of his wet clothes. But he doesn’t. He’s a nurse, so he’s used to people being rude, especially when they’re having a particularly hard time. Second of all it really _doesn’t_ look like this guy is having a great night and Scott would like to help…if he can. Third he half-way knows him. They live right across from each other so Scott bumps into him every now and again.

“No it doesn’t? That’s kind of why I asked…do you need help?” Scott asks tentatively.

The guys turns around fully and gives him a considering look immediately followed by a slightly apologetic one and Scott is hit with a few things: _wow, he’s pretty_ is really the dominating thought though. Scott’s never really paid that much attention before when they’ve casually run into each other. It’s hard not to see it now though. He’s a little taller than Scott with light brown hair kind of sticking up all over the place and moles on his face that Scott really wants to count.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be a dick, but I uh…kind of locked myself out of my apartment like a fucking idiot.”

“Running out to get your laundry?” Scott motions to the basket.

He nods vigorously, “I didn’t want--”

“Someone to randomly take it out so they can put theirs in?” Scott finishes.

“Exactly! Cause then I have to wash it all over again ‘cause I don’t know where your hands have been and who wants that?” He says suddenly animated.

Scott smiles and nods in agreement, “Do you need Derek’s number?”

Derek Hale is the landlord of the building. He lives on the fifth floor with his girlfriend Braeden and he likes giving Scott new things to read. Some mornings they go jogging together.

His brown eyes though go comically wide, “Fuck no.”

“What? But he’s so nice.” Scott says surprised.

“Not hard when you look like you but he hates me. He told me specifically, more like growled specifically: ‘If I have to let you in here again Stiles I swear…’ And then that’s it he didn’t even finish the sentence. Just left the threat looming in the air for my imagination to finish.”

Scott blushes first at the compliment and then can’t help but laugh at Stiles’ (cute name) horrible impression of their landlord and the story itself.

“Anyone else you can call?”

“My phone is nearly dead and my friends aren’t answering their phones. Even so they live kind of across town and--”

“No one should drive in this storm.”

“Exactly. So I guess I’m stuck here till morning. At least, my laundry will double as a really nice pillow.” He shrugs and then just slides down the wall.

It’s a little sad. Matter of fact it’s really sad and Scott makes up his mind right then and there.

“You’re not staying out here all night.”

“What?”

Scott holds up his key and gestures to his apartment door, “You can crash on my couch until the morning and then I can call Allison to let you in.”

“Who the hell is Allison and how can she help exactly? And…what?” Stiles stares up at him in confusion.

“My friend. She lives like five minutes away and she can pick a lock in under 20 seconds: I’ve seen it.” Scott explains.

“Why are you friends with someone who can pick locks in under 20 seconds? Dude are you a thief? Are those scrubs an elaborate costume? Wait don’t confess to me I can’t be an accessory my dad’s a Sherriff.” He rambles.

Scott laughs again, “Allison knows a lot of stuff. And I am really a nurse. Look you don’t have to come in but…I’d feel pretty crappy being inside with Netflix and chili and cornbread and, you know, warmth while you were out here on this hard floor and a makeshift laundry pillow.”

At the mention of food, Stiles’ stomach growls and he looks up at Scott with reddening cheeks, “Promise me you’re not a serial killer or an elaborate thief.”

Scott holds up three fingers in the air, “Scout’s honor.”

“That’s from the Hunger Games.” He points up at Scott then shrugs and lifts himself up, “least you’re a serial killer with good taste.”

Scott laughs again (he’s done that a lot tonight), “I’m not a serial killer dude.”

His stomach gets butterflies when Stiles gives him playful half-smile back, “Yeah whatever uh--”

“Scott.” He provides and opens the door to his one- bedroom apartment, “You can leave the basket by the door. Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“No, no. I’m good.”

“Ok.” Scott leads them to the couch and hands Stiles the remote, “I actually really should shower. But you can watch whatever you want? Do you want something to drink? Water? Beer? I have Mountain Dew?” Scott rattles off.

“Um yeah…ok. Sure.”

“I gave you, like four options. You have to pick one.” Scott says good-naturedly.

“Right…Mountain Dew?”

Scott nods and walks over to his fridge. He pulls out the can and brings it over.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. Be right back.” He says.

“Stiles!”

Scott turns around, “Huh?”

“I’m Stiles, by the way…you never asked.”

Scott doesn’t mention to him that he kind of let it slip with his story earlier. He just nods, “Nice to meet you Stiles.”

Scott doesn’t take long in the shower. When he comes back out in gray sweats and a black tank top Stiles is sitting on the couch looking fascinated at an old episode of Jersey Shore.

“Can you believe they still show this?”

“Can you believe how obsessed people got with it?” Scott replies.

“I was one of those.”

Scott chuckles, “Yeah me too.”

Stiles’ stomach breaks the silence.

“Hungry?”

Stiles’ sheepish face makes Scott smile wider. Fifteen minutes later they sit down on the couch with two hefty bowls of beef chili, cornbread and _Friends_ ready to play.

“Hold on…um thank you.” Stiles says before Scott can press play on the first episode.

“For what?” he scrunches up his face in confusion.

“Um…not leaving me out in the hallway?”

“Oh it’s not--”

“It is a big deal.” And Scott wonders how Stiles knows exactly what he would say, “Literally no one else would have done that. They wouldn’t have even looked back twice. You did, though…so thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott says to him and even though he feels his face heating up he hopes his cheeks aren’t too red (except he knows they are).

Stiles doesn’t mention it. Scott is surprised by how completely not awkward the night is. He’s never been this comfortable around a person he’s attracted to (there’s no longer any point in denying it, even to himself) this quickly. But they both laugh at the same parts and go line by line in certain episodes. And Scott is maybe completely, absolutely smitten.

They pause the episode to go put their dishes in the sink. Scott washes and Stiles dries and their hands are constantly touching. Maybe a little more than necessary and Scott hopes to God he’s not reading things wrong.

They collide when they turn into each other at the same time. Stiles grabs Scott by the upper forearms to keep them upright.

The apology is barely out of his mouth when it’s halted by Stiles’ lips crashing against his. The kiss is desperate and needy from the beginning. Scott’s mouth opens under the other man’s and he moans when Stiles’ tongue darts out to massage against his own. He breaks away with his bottom lip between Stiles’ teeth to catch his breath and groan into Stiles’ neck when his hands make their way down his back to grab at his ass. Stiles’ mouth finds his again and this kiss is no less intense albeit less desperate.

“Wait—wait.” Scott pulls away. Not too far though. Stiles still has him pressed close, “Hold on.”

“Am I—am I going too fast?” Stiles asks him out of breath.

“Just a little.” Scott admits.

“Oh sorry.” Stiles starts to pull away.

Scott grips his elbow to pull him back, “I just—I want this, obviously. But maybe after dinner and a movie first?” He hopes they’ll get there and he didn’t just completely fuck it up.

“You mean this didn’t count?” Stiles smirks and pulls Scott that much closer still.

Scott breathes out laugh and looks at Stiles from beneath his eyelashes, “I just—I don’t--”

“I’m kidding.” Stiles reassures. One hand comes off Scott’s butt to trace under his eye, “you’re worth it.”

“Really?” Scott asks in quiet disbelief.

“You bet your sweet ass.” Stiles says and squeezes said ass for emphasis.

“Oh my God.” Scott’s forehead drops to Stiles’ shoulder as he laughs.

Again Scott is amazed that the night doesn’t turn awkward when they go back to the couch. But if they sit a little closer to each other and turn to laugh in the crook of the other’s neck more often he definitely doesn’t mind.

Scott wakes up the next morning cocooned in strong arms and his face mashed into a sturdy chest. For a moment he doesn’t know who it is and jerks up only to smash the top of his head into a chin.

“For the love of—fuck!” “Son of a bitch!” Stiles and Scott exclaim respectively.

“Are you ok?”

“Are _you_ ok?”

“Ow my head.”

“My chin, dude.”

It’s an eventful morning. Besides the near concussion (and the reassuring morning kisses) Scott gets to witness the wonderment on Stiles’ face as he watches Allison get his door open with a pocket knife and a hairpin in 13 seconds.

That night though he also gets to see what Stiles looks like in a black button-down shirt and tight black slacks. He sees the way Stiles looks with his eyes closed and mouth open as Scott worries a hickey into his neck pressed against the door of his apartment. (They don’t actually make it to the movie and dinner part.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> come play: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
